


Stolen show.

by Snake-house (CallmeKitten)



Series: Harry Potter Reader-Inserts [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Getting Together, He/Him pronouns used for reader, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Pining, Professor Harry Potter, healer reader, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeKitten/pseuds/Snake-house
Summary: Harry used Ron and Hermione’s wedding as an excuse to ask you out on a date, and he almost chicken outs at the last second.But... everyone around can see how good you’d be for each other, and there was always some way you’d end up together.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Reader
Series: Harry Potter Reader-Inserts [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535936
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Stolen show.

**Author's Note:**

> he/him pronouns used for reader  
> when you see '--' it means some time has passed  
> **harry is like 20 and reader is 23  
> ***also sorry not sorry for the mentions of ginny x luna

"Healer [Last Name]?" Harry called into the practically empty hospital wing. 

His eyes looked around the room until he saw the familiar mop of your [color] hair. Quickly, he made his way over to where you were making some of the beds towards the back. Only one patient in the room was currently occupied by a fourth year who was coming down from a fever earlier that morning. 

"Professor Potter," You grinned at the raven-haired male as he started helping you make the bed, "To what do I owe the pleasure?" 

He returned your grin, "Well," Harry glanced at the student a few beds away and to make sure that Madam Pomfrey wasn't in the room, "I have a question concerning the up-in-coming Yule holidays." 

"And what about it?" You arched a brow at him, finishing with the bed and moving to the next. 

Harry followed on your heels and started helping again, "My best mates are getting married, and I was hoping you'd come as my dat- plus one?" He asked, catching himself. He wanted this to be an excuse to ask you on a date, but chickened out at last minute.

A smile grew on your lips, "I would love to go with you Harry, let me just ask the Headmaster if she needs me to stay or not." 

"I already asked and she said it was fine." Harry blurted. 

You tried to cover your laugh with your hand as you saw a blush dance across Harry's cheeks, "Did you now? Well thank you for that, and I would love and be honored to go with you."

Harry smiled at your sheepishly, willing away his blush, "Alright, so uh, the wedding is on December 30th, if you'd like, you are welcome to stay with me until the wedding." 

"Thank you, you really are too kind Harry," You grabbed the large basket of dirty sheets and gestured for him to follow you towards the back, "As long as you are sure it's no trouble, I'd like that." You added as you placed the dirty sheets in a large laundry basket that the house elves would retrieve tonight to wash. 

"You'd never be any trouble, I promise." Harry replied immediately, "Uh, does the first free day of break sound good? Would you rather apparate there or to take a floo?" 

"I don't like apparition," You said quickly, "There's a floo in Poppy's office if that's alright with you." 

Harry chuckled at your quick reply, "A floo it is, I'll see you later then, oh and the wedding is semi-formal, muggle or wizarding attire is acceptable." 

You nodded, bidding him a goodbye as he left the room, and going over to the boy and checking to see how he was doing. 

\-- 

During the last feast before the students headed home for the holiday, Harry sat next to you at the head table to tell you that he would be ready and by the hospital wing by eleven the next morning. 

You weren't were really sure why you were ready twenty minutes early and sitting in Poppy's office playing with your wand, but what could you do. Your things were packed in a a duffle bag by your side, and you triple checked everything this morning to make sure you had everything you needed, so there was nothing else you could do but sit there. 

After a while, you must have zoned out, since you didn't notice Harry walk in and was currently staring at you stare off into space twirling your wand in your hand. 

"I'll take a guess and say you must be ready to go?" Harry said, breaking your trance. Even though he could probably watch you all day like this, but he hasn't been to 12 Grimmauld Place in a while, and he was nervous what state the guest bedrooms where in currently. 

You jumped slightly, flushing in embarrassment you stood up and nodded, "Yeah, sorry, uh," You stashed your wand in your pocket, "How are you?" 

"I'm well, and you? And there is no need to be sorry." Harry shot you a grin and walked over to the fireplace. 

You followed him over, grabbing and handing him the floor powder, "I'm well too, excited, I've never stayed over at a friend's house in such a long time. Let's make it a fun giant sleepover for two!" You beamed childishly, lighting up at Harry's laugh. 

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," Harry agreed. 

He grabbed a handful of the floor powder, and threw it in the fire as he said '12 Grimmauld Place'. With your bag in hand, you followed the raven haired wizard through the fire place and into his home. 

You looked around the place, a soft smile playing at your lips. The place felt like harry, warm and inviting, even after all that has happened. 

"It's really lovely in here," You complimented. 

"Thank you, uh, follow me and I'll show you your room." Harry said before taking your bag from you despite your protesting and led you up the stairs to one of his guest bedrooms. 

Harry led you up to the second floor before he stopped and led you through one of the doors there, "This will be your room, please make yourself at home," You smiled and nodded as he set your bag on the bed in the room, "The door to the left is the bathroom and the door beyond it is my room. I hope you don't mind sharing a bathroom with me." 

"Of course not! I really appreciate you letting me stay here." You replied with a genuine smile playing at your face. 

"Don't think anything of it, it is my pleasure." He said as he stuffed his hands into jean pockets, "I'll let you get settled in then, I'll be in my room or in the library if you need anything. I'll also let the house elf know to listen to you, he's kind of prickly for warning." You smiled and nodded, letting Harry take his leave. 

You looked around for a while, taking in the earthy colors it was decorated in. Everything looked new, from the furniture to the wallpaper to the pillows on the bed. You liked the choice of earthy colors, mainly because it was a neutral color scheme that would show no loyalty to anyone. 

You took your time unpacking your things. The semi-formal robes you chose to wear to the wedding was hung in wardrobe next to the door with your two other sets of robes you brought along. All your undergarments and shirts and muggle jeans all went into the nightstand and small dresser. 

You weren't sure what to do after unpacking, so you ended up on wandering through the house until you found the library Harry was talking about. Apparently, at least according to the house elf you asked, Harry converted the attic from just merely storage space to a small library. 

"Harry?" You called as you stepped into attic turned library, You looked around the loaded shelves searching for that familiar unruly mop of black hair. 

"Towards the back." Harry called. 

You nodded even though you couldn't see him and made your way towards his voice. 

"Hey.." You mused, "This is really nice," You added, letting you eyes wander around the stuffed shelves, "Very homey and warm in here, I like it." 

Harry grinned at you, "Thank you," He shuffled some papers he had brought with him to finish grading over the break, "Make yourself at home?" 

"As times passes I will," You skimmed across the bindings that were shelved next to Harry's desk, your eyes landing on a herbology book, "May I?" You asked pulling the book from the shelf. 

Harry laughed lightly, "You don't even have to ask, I can have one of the house elves bring us some tea if you'd like as well?" 

You flipped through the pages, glancing up at the male before nodding, "I think that would be nice, thank you." 

The defense professor watched as you took a seat in one of the recliners by his desk before calling for one of the house elves and asked for some tea. 

It wasn't until you both started on your second cup of tea before any of you spoke up. 

"May I ask why you decided to take a job as the defense professor at Hogwarts?" You asked, shutting the book as you leaned towards Harry in the recliner a few feet away from yours. 

Harry looked up from his own book he took off the shelves at random. He thought about your question clearly before answering, "Because it is something I genuinely like doing, teaching that is. I guess it all started because of Dumbledore's Army that Ron, Hermione and I created in our fifth year to train other students for the war," Harry's eyebrows furrowed at your confused look, "Were you not there?" 

You shook your head slowly, "I graduated when you were in your fourth year." You replied. 

"Oh, well, it was really the turning point for me. Before then I wanted to be an auror. But, after defeating the Dark Lord, that really fell through." You giggled as Harry scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. 

"At least you're happy now, or at least you seem to be." 

"I am," He smiled to himself, "What about you? Did you always wanted to be a healer?" 

You laughed as a blush started to rise to your face, "Well, mostly yes, ever since my second year when I broke my leg, that's when I decided I was going to pursue healing. Before then I wanted to be a muggle actor." 

Harry laughed with you at your confession, "And how did you come to that conclusion?" He asked with curiosity lacing his words. 

"Well, my grandmother was a muggle, and she would always take me to the muggle cinema in my home town." Your blush had yet to subside from your embarrassment, "When I was six, she took me to see 'The Outsiders' and I sort of fell in love with Patrick Swayze, and vowed to be just like him from that day forward. That was also when I started to realize that I didn't like girls like how I like boys." 

"That is truly adorable," Harry laughed. 

The rest of the evening, after you both ate, was finished the library. You both talking about whatever came to mind, no matter how personal or broad the subject was, just enjoying the other's company. It was nice. 

This holiday away from Hogwarts, you were sure, was going to be one to remember. 

\-- 

"Harry? Are you sure I look alright? These are people who mean so much to you, and I really don't want to embarrass you." You fussed, messing and fiddling with your formal robes as you stared yourself down in the mirror. 

The said man was standing behind you in his own set of dark green dress robes, looking as handsome as ever, maybe even more in your eyes. Even with his unruly hair, nothing could look bad on him, and thus was something you envied about the younger man. 

"I've told you a dozen times [Name], you look wonderful, you are not going to embarrass me. As long as you don't get obliterated on firewhiskey and muggle alcohol, you should be fine. Plus I think [color] suits you very much." Harry said as he came up and turns you around to face him, "I mean it, you look lovely." 

Slowly, a smile formed on your face, and nodded, "Alright, if you think so, than I'm ready." 

Harry grinned and extended his arm out to you, which you took, and lead you outside his home to apparate to where his best friends wedding would be held, The Burrow. 

You squeezed his arm and held on as the pull of apparition took over you.

\--

"They look really good together, I may not know them personally, but I'm happy for them." 

You heard Harry make a noise in agreement, "Too bad they didn't realize their feelings earlier or they would have already been married." He mused, watching the couple greeting their guests. 

Hermione and Ron were now Mrs. and Mr. Weasley. You could say it the other way, but it was obvious who wore the pants in their relationship. They had just finished their first dance and were now thanking everyone for coming as dinner was put on the tables. 

"Did you expect them to get married straight of out school then?" You teased, making Harry grin and shrug. "I think they realized their love for each when the universe wanted them to. But," You glanced at the dark-haired wizard beside you, "I did hear it sometimes was painfully obvious." 

"Only obvious to everyone else, besides them." 

"You've told me Ron's family was huge, but I honestly didn't think he had so many siblings." You said as your eyes shifted from red-head to red-head in the room, "Are they all married too?" 

"Yes, except Charlie, and Ginny is engaged to Luna Lovegood." He said pointing to the two girls they couple were currently talking to. 

"They're cute together too. Where's Charlie? There are too many gingers to keep track of." You mused with a grin. 

You heard a laugh from Harry as you watched him scan the room for the said wizard. Soon enough, he pointed towards the red-head sitting next to the half-giant Hagrid. They seemed like they were having a very intense conversation by the looks on their faces. 

"Why isn't he married? He's cute." You blushed, realizing what you said just as the words left your mouth, so you coughed awkwardly, "I mean, he's supposed to be one of the oldest, right? You'd think he'd be married before his baby brother." 

Harry gave you an amused look, "I'll keep that in mind." 

With a scoff you crossed your arms, "You better not think of doing anything, I can think someone is cute without automatically giving off the assumption of anything else. I know what you're like Potter, and you better remember I'm the one who heals your wounds." You lightly threatened, satisfied with the drop of the subject. 

Ron and Hermione came by your table a few minutes later to greet you both. They gave both Harry and yourself a hug, which surprised you because you didn't know the couple very well, having only briefly met them once at the ministry. You were only here at the wedding as Harry's plus one.

After they said hello and good bye, they headed to their table where they sat with Ron's and Hermione's parents and dinner followed as soon as they sat down. They had to be light on the magic since Hermione's parents and family were muggles. 

\-- 

After dinner and cake was served and finished, Harry wasted no time in pulling you onto the dance floor despite your dismay and weak protests. 

And despite initially not wanting to participate, you ended up having fun dancing with Harry. 

You were an inch or two taller than him, but he had no problems at all taking the lead and twirling you around, making you feel like a fool, as well as happier than you've ever been in a long time. 

During the final notes of a rather fast song that played, Harry committed to dipping you back as the song ended. 

You both were breathing hard, both with wide smiles on your faces. 

"You, Harry Potter, are a ridiculous fool." You laughed, him helping you back to a standing position, "And one of my closest friends, so I wouldn't have it any other way. Do you want to get something to drink?" 

Not only was Harry's mouth stretched with a genuine smile, his bright green eyes were smiling at you as well, making you warm everywhere at the sweet gesture, "Something to drink sounds marvelous actually. You can go sit, I'll bring you some water." 

You smiled and thanked Harry before you headed back to your table, and Harry towards the back of the room where refreshments were being served. 

You watched Hermione approach Harry as you sat down, but was quickly pulled away by one of the witches sitting with you at the table. 

"You know," There was a smirk on her lips, "I thought I was supposed to steal the show since it's my wedding, but you guys did a wonderful job at it," She teased, "I didn't know you were such a good dancer Harry, nothing like that awkward boy you were in school." 

Harry rolled his eyes at his friend, "Well Mrs. Weasley, I guess Professor McGonagall's classes really paid off in the long run." 

Hermione's eyes glanced over at you, "That's right, I'm married now, and no longer have to hear 'when's the wedding' day and night from you. So, now you have to deal with the same treatment. Everyone was impressed by your dancing, and now are all wondering why we never heard about [Name] here since it will probably be the two of you to get married next." 

A hot blush took over Harry's face at her words. 

"O-Oh it's not like that-" Harry started, "We work together and are simply f-friends." 

Hermione crossed her arms, obviously not believing it, "There is no way possible for they way you guys looked at each other to be just colleagues." 

"But it's true," He insisted through his embarrassment, "He's taking over Poppy's position next year as the head mediwitch, erm, wizard. We're just friends." 

"If you say so, but even if that is true, he's your date tonight, and you guys look good together." She was grinning at how red her best friend was turning, "Plus you both act like a couple." And she left it at that since Ron called her back to their table. 

Harry was silent for a few moments, frozen with your glass of water and a butter beer for himself in his hands making them cold. It was in his frozen state did he realize the whispers around the room, glancing at you and him every now and then. 

She was right after all, you were his date tonight whether it be a romantic or platonic one, you still arrived here together, and that alone sparked recognition. 

Your conversation with the witch across from you died off as you started hearing the comments being made about you and Harry. They weren't anything bad, not at all, but embarrassing. 

'When did Harry get a boyfriend?'

'They look lovely together, I wonder if it will be the two of them next to get married, I hope.' 

'They have such chemistry, it would be a shame if they didn't!'

Since it was never something you worried about, you also realized the man you considered your most likely best friend was the savior of the wizarding world, and always had people watching and looking at him all the time. You should have realized before. You were so used to Professor Potter at school and Harry after hours and during the holidays and so on, his celebrity status was always forgotten. Here, in the open, he was the boy-who-lived. 

In a panic, you turned to the younger wizard as he walked up, "I'm sorry Harry! I didn't realize- I mean, with how you are in the papers, and and-" Harry cut you off by putting a hand on your shoulder. 

He gave you a reassuring smile that he wasn't actually upset by the news, just merely embarrassed, "It's ok [Name], I know you and I really appreciate how you always forget about the whole savior thing anyways," He paused and glanced around before continuing, "Plus, if any misinformation ends up in the papers, I would much rather be thought to be in a relationship with you than any one else." His words startled you. 

Slowly but surely, a red hot blush started creeping up your neck, "A-Are you sure? I can leave before you or after to prevent it looking like we are together." You mumbled, quickly taking a sip of the water he placed before you. 

Harry thought for a moment as he sat down, silently watching you and the others sitting at the table. They were a pair of witches Hermione worked with in the ministry who were 'discreetly' trying to listen in on the conversation. 

"It's alright [Name], you don't need to worry about it, really." He gave you a smile, "Like I said, if rumors were to start, I'm glad the masses would think I'm shagging you and not someone like Malfoy or Neville." 

"Neville's engaged?" 

Harry rolled his eyes and grinned, "You know what I mean." 

"You're sweet," You smiled, "Are you sure you'd even want to shag an old man like me? I mean, I'm not even a war hero like Neville." 

"You're only three years older than me, and yet I'm the one who looks older." You blushed at his words. 

With a roll of your eyes you stood and held your arm out to him, "That's typically what war does to people."

"Want to go for a walk?" Harry asked as he took your outstretched arm. Harry took the lead and made your way outside of the tent the wedding was held in, "Can I ask you something?" 

"Of course, what is it?" You looked up at the evening sky, the orange color from the sun quickly disappearing and being replaced by purples and black. The stars seemed to shine almost too bright tonight. 

"Can I ask where you were? During the war? You said you graduated when I was a fourth year, so I was curious..." 

You smiled and nodded, "I was in Switzerland," Harry shot his head towards you in confusion, "As soon as I graduated, and my mother knew I wished to be a healer, she sent me to live with a medical herbologist who lived in the Swiss alps with her squib husband. I was there for about three and a half years before I took the apprenticeship under Poppy the year after the war." You gave him a sideways glance, "I was wondering when you were going to ask." 

"That's really interesting," You cocked an eyebrow at him, "I like learning things about you." 

"Thanks, I don't like talking about myself because I think I sound self centered, so thanks. It's not that great though, it broke my heart when I returned because I had no idea what was going on, I had no idea there even was a war." You smiled bitterly, "I was out classifying mushrooms while people younger than me, children, you, were dying." 

"Hey," Harry stopped and cupped your face, "I don't know how long that has been resting on your shoulders, but don't let that worry you. It was never your fault that you didn't know, your destiny was to not be apart of the war, alright? Don't let those thoughts bother you, none of it should not have happened." 

You took a deep breath and nodded. That was all in the past, he was right, you needed to not let yourself be haunted with your what-ifs. 

"Good, now more importantly," He dropped his hands from your face slowly and stuffed them in his pockets awkwardly, "Can I take you on a date before we both have to go back to school?" 

You felt yourself flush at the sudden request, not at all expecting the conversation to turn in that direction, "U-Uh, um, sure. I mean- yeah I'd love to." 

Harry smiled brightly, "Great, awesome," He glanced back at the brightly lit tent, "Want to go show everyone up and dance some more?" 

With a laugh you nodded, pulling Harry along, "Of course, you as the lovely couple's best friend, we need to be the best wedding crashers there are!" 

Hermione would always end up saying she was the one who brought the two of you together officially, and it annoyed the hell out of Harry. But, you were fine with it, because she was kind of right. If Harry never asked you to be his plus one (date) to her wedding, you weren't sure how long it would have taken Harry to ask you out, or you him. 

But the what-ifs don't matter, because choices were made and fate likes to do what it wants.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter @Ren_writes


End file.
